User talk:Zicoihno
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Yo! You should add your character to the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13. ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 04:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey I understand perfectly, dude. It's next to impossible to know what pic's are used by who, so don't worry about it. Thanks btw. Kenji Hiroshi 17:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hmm. It's quite simple really, I go to google image and scavenge photos. If I found a good photo, I'll search of where it's from, like the pic I used in Kyoshiro's page....I found it somewhere in Google Images, luckily, they put where he came from, (from Hakuōki ~Shinsengumi Kitan), the other pics, I draw...example would be : Kazuki. there. thanks by the way.. and Happy Holidays :D The Ghost of the 4th - Cuarta 08:40, December 25, 2010 (UTC) 'Hi ' hi how you doin i am wondering could i have your opinion on a few of my characters them being Jinoku,Koushaku,Tohaku,Tsudzuru and Takimura. If you don't want to look at them i understand.and if you do want to look at them i am not in a big rush for your opinion. Thanks (Sentonara 22:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC)) 'RE.RE:HI' thanks for yeah when ever you can i am in no big rush my thing is i want to try to become a little more known but if not thats ok so i ask anyone who i see (Sentonara 23:16, May 11, 2011 (UTC)) RE:Question How's it going? Yo, Zicoihno, it's me, PersonaSuperiorDeus. Anyway, I decided to join the Bleach Fanfiction wiki on the side. This place is great. Anyway, I've revamped Gai to fit with the Bleach universe. He's not a cross-dresser, just so you know. It'd be nice if you had the time to review him for me, please. See ya! PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:36, May 12, 2011 (UTC)